


Disco Club

by stormykage



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Historical References, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormykage/pseuds/stormykage
Summary: 結束莫斯科緊急加開的會議後，伊凡從機場趕到約定地點時，已經晚了整整一小時。看著店門口畫的七彩繽紛的招牌，他有一瞬間茫然，像是從乏味的現實一腳踏入路易斯·卡羅的兔子洞*。他的襯衫布料摩擦著身上的新舊傷疤，頭也隱隱作痛。為什麼偏偏要選在這種時候開設迪斯可舞廳呢？但這也很像基爾的作風呢。





	Disco Club

**Author's Note:**

> 註解沒避檢索，國擬人的歷史向衍生創作文，與真實人事物無關  
> 背景設定GDR跟USSR時期，不嚴謹考據，OOC都歸我

***

結束莫斯科緊急加開的會議後，伊凡從機場趕到約定地點時，已經晚了整整一小時。看著店門口畫的七彩繽紛的招牌，他有一瞬間茫然，像是從乏味的現實一腳踏入路易斯·卡羅的兔子洞*。他的襯衫布料摩擦著身上的新舊傷疤，頭也隱隱作痛。為什麼偏偏要選在這種時候開設迪斯可舞廳呢？但這也很像基爾的作風呢。  
  
店門口聚集了一些人，大都是年輕人，也有一些女性手挽著手。伊凡擠過人群，鑽進那個兔子洞。舞廳內部陳設簡單，但牆壁一樣畫的一塌糊塗。三五成群的人在中央舞池區隨音樂起舞，其他人靠著牆喝酒聊天，一些人在伊凡走過時朝他投來曖昧的眼神，但伊凡一概略過。他終於在吧台看到他要找的人，對方正跟酒保聊的盡興。基爾伯特穿著一件紅色T恤跟牛仔褲，即使臉色蒼白也顯得很有精神。  
蓄著八字鬍的酒保率先看到門口的伊凡。「那是你的情人嗎，拜爾修米特先生？」他開朗的問。基爾也轉頭看見伊凡，拖長語調嫌棄道：「我的天，你穿那是什麼衣服。」  
  
伊凡低頭看了看身上熨燙過多年的黑色西裝。他剛才一路趕來根本沒時間換衣服。舞廳中其他人都在有限的服裝選擇中做出較花俏的打扮，還有人穿著明顯是自行修改的奇裝異服。  
  
酒保插嘴說：「別聽他抱怨，先生。他剛才一直跟我炫耀他的情人呢！說您如何充滿雄風，一夜五次——」  
「尤爾根你這臭小子少在那邊亂說！」  
伊凡微微勾起嘴角：「基爾如果在我面前也這麼誠實就好了——」  
「我才沒說過那些蠢話！」基爾惱怒的反駁，在尤爾根的大笑聲中拋出幾句粗話。    
「這位先生要喝什麼？」  
「給他一杯伏特加。」基爾比了比身旁的人。  
「不，我跟他一樣就行了。」伊凡說。  
  
尤爾根開了一瓶黑啤酒擺到他面前，咧嘴而笑：「祝兩位玩得愉快。」  
  
等酒保轉身招呼其他客人後，伊凡隨即收起笑容：「基爾跟他們很熟嗎？」  
「聊過幾回。」基爾聳聳肩：「這裡能運作起來也是多虧他們幫忙。」  
  
舞廳裡播送起偷渡進來的葛洛莉亞・蓋納演唱的「I will Survive」*，人群中響起一陣歡呼，更多人加入中央舞池搖擺。伊凡本該為此生氣，但基爾伯特拉住了他的手。「機會難得，放鬆一下也無妨。」  
「既然作為蘇.聯優等生的民.主.德.國同志都這麼說的話。」伊凡輕嘆一口氣，諷刺的說，「開什麼舞廳？何.內.克*都沒說話？」  
基爾伯特誇張地大笑：「他現在根本無暇管本大爺要幹嘛⋯再說了，」他看向舞池中央的身影：「看這些年輕人努力了這麼久很感動嘛⋯就覺得自己得做點什麼。」  
伊凡終於笑出了聲。「基爾說這種話，聽起來就像個老人一樣喔。」  
基爾竊笑著：「你有那個資格說我嗎？俄.羅.斯。」  
  
他們都有了幾百年的年紀，即使基爾伯特本該在二戰後就消亡，但在伊凡跟上司刻意扶植下，對方自長年昏迷中甦醒，繼續以國家的身份存活下來。伊凡曾擔心成為民.主.德.國的基爾會忘記一切，直到濫用職權翻出對方的日記才鬆了口氣。  
  
「喂，你有在聽嗎？笨熊！」  
伊凡眨了眨眼，「你說什麼？」  
「我說，最近我家法院剛針對同性戀做了了不起的宣判*，正適合慶祝一下。」白髮青年伸長手臂，硬要將手上的酒瓶碰了碰伊凡手上的酒瓶，發出匡啷的一聲。  
  
「恭喜⋯」伊凡灌了一口啤酒，對味道微微皺起眉頭。他用短短的指甲無聊地摳著瓶身的標籤：「雖然法律對身為國家的我們來說，本來就不該有什麼意義。」  
基爾冷哼道：「法律跟國家一樣都是長久的存在，差別只在於另一個是不會思考的死蠢東西。」他將手上剩餘的啤酒一口喝乾：「記得以前那個沒人在意戀愛對象性別的年代嗎？」  
  
伊凡還記得，在他年幼時彼.得大帝禁止士兵談戀愛，並叮嚀祖國這是成為「西方進步國家」的要件之一。但俄.羅.斯貴族間依然盛行同性戀愛，伊凡自己也不認為那有什麼不對，依然在公開場合毫無顧忌的偷吻同性好友。那人沒拒絕也沒正面回應，帶著心愛的長笛造訪莫斯科時也隻字不提那個吻。他為此消沈了好一陣子，猜想自己終究是歐洲以外的蠻荒之邦。於是他將初戀深埋心底，像株埋在深雪裡的花苗不敢冒頭，就這樣過了幾十年。  
  
「伊凡？」  
  
斯拉夫男人放下啤酒。「我在想，要是當初是我先告白就好了。」他繼續道，不自覺帶上一分委屈語氣：「被基爾搶先了好不甘心，而且那次告白也很不浪漫⋯」  
基爾果不其然的捏住了他的臉。「你還嫌？在反攻法蘭西斯的死矮子前夕，在軍帳裡告白明明超浪漫！」  
「哪裡浪漫了⋯」伊凡裝出可憐的樣子讓對方鬆手。「那時的吻裡都是血味，只有像基爾這種笨蛋才覺得浪漫⋯」  
對方瞪了他一眼，沒再扯他的臉頰，而是探出上身改用雙唇堵住他的嘴。伊凡欣然地接受這個吻——沒有血味，只有對方身上的淡淡古龍水味。他們的身體自然而然的貼在一起，但伊凡隨即將對方輕輕推開。「等一下。」他說，環顧室內一圈，沒人注意他們。舞池裡人人都成雙成對的貼在一塊。他沒喝多少酒，卻兀自覺得頭腦發暈。他聽見基爾向剛才那位酒保說了些什麼，接著牽著他走進舞廳內側走廊，進到一間燈光昏黃的小房間。  
  
「伊凡？」  
「我沒事。」  
  
對方並沒有信服，將他扶到房間裡一張小床上，讓他的頭枕著自己的大腿。慢慢地，伊凡感到那陣暈眩感削減了，於是對那張俯視自己的憂慮的臉露出安撫的微笑：「基爾，我最近記性越來越好了，成為蘇.聯後老忘記革命前發生的事，現在卻能想起好多。」他說，竟有些得意洋洋。  
「是嗎？」確認伊凡真的沒事後，基爾明顯鬆了一口氣，「那你要不要來學學本大爺來寫日記？把你做過的蠢事都記得一清二楚，好讓我在未來嘲笑你。」  
  
其實許多事情就是偷讀基爾的日記才想起來的，但這說了一定會被對方揍，所以伊凡只是閉上眼微笑著，感覺對方修長的手指溫柔地梳理他的頭髮。  
  
「欸，那你還記得嗎？刑法175條頒布後，我們見面的那一天。」  
  
那是一個伊凡想遺忘卻難以忘記的日子。

 

  
  
***  
那一天，他們牽著手走過腓.特.烈大道，伊凡能感覺到牽住的手在顫抖，身邊的人正壓抑著怒氣。  
  
爭強奪利、政治角力從未因為國家化身的私交而停歇。那幾年間俄.羅.斯忙著鞏固黑海地區勢力，卻在戰場上頻頻失利；相對地，普.魯.士繼續西進，相繼大敗鄰國後，將所有領土跟人民奉獻給一個新生國家。  
  
那次去找基爾伯特，伊凡是搭火車去的。在基礎建設上莫斯科晚幾年才開始發展，他感覺自己似乎總在追逐西方國家們的背影。而他跟基爾伯特之間的距離在德.意.志帝國誕生後變得更遠了，即使見了面也總像是隔著一層假笑的面具。  
  
他避開了尚年幼的德.意.志，跟基爾伯特在皇宮外牆相會。對方反常地熱情，甚至主動提出牽手的要求。伊凡想起之前對方書信中關於聯邦國會通過新法的抱怨，猜到對方多半是出於叛逆這麼做。他沒專心聽對方引用席.勒*文章所做的評論，一半心思都放在他們交握的手，暗自祈禱這段時間能無限延長。  
  
「喂！笨熊！你也說點什麼！」對方瞪了他一眼，雙眼就像豔麗的火光。  
「嗯⋯我家也有禁令但只要不張揚也不會特別抓人呢⋯不過我記得第175條是延伸自基爾家的法條？」伊凡淡淡的說，一邊用冷冽的眼神嚇走任何膽敢對他們指指點點的行人。  
基爾頓了頓，繼續罵道：「因為我家當初制定那條法規也是一群自大的混蛋！烏.爾.利.克.斯*早寫書評論過好幾次，根本沒人把他放在眼裡！聽聽他們說過的蠢話！男性之間的親密關係代表精神上的缺陷，是非自然的行為⋯要是老爹還在的話根本⋯」他突然停下話語，顯得悵然若失。  
  
他們正走在大街中央，四周細碎的話語如蚊蠅般傳到伊凡的耳裡。  
  
——白髮紅眼⋯  
——是那個統一帝國的英雄嗎？  
——在說什麼瘋話啊⋯  
  
伊凡向那些人掃了一眼，他們立刻膽怯地移開眼神疾步離去。已經夠了。他可以陪基爾跨出社會的期待，但沒辦法忍受其他人用異樣眼光看待對方，甚至散布謠言。伊凡一把將對方拉進小巷裡，鬆開手。  
「笨熊你在幹什麼——」基爾不滿的罵道。  
「普.魯.士。」  
聽到對方少見地以國名稱呼自己，即使不甘願基爾伯特也不得不正經起來。「⋯幹嘛？」  
那雙以往總帶著稚氣的紫眸變得嚴肅萬分:「就算有著『德.意.志兄長』的身份，也不代表德.意.志的上司與人民會放任你發生任何可能的醜聞，況且還是跟另一個國家。」  
「什麼醜聞？蠢熊你不要想太多了！」日耳曼青年大笑：「我們就只是要好的朋友不是嗎？沒有什麼『奇怪的』關係！」  
  
斯拉夫人沒回答，只是沈默的望著他。沒多久基爾伯特就敗下陣來，投降似的舉起雙手：「好啦、好啦⋯我知道我不該這麼說⋯對了！你很久沒來柏林了，這附近開了一間很有趣的新酒吧——」  
「你弟弟不知道我們的關係吧？」  
「沒跟他談過。」基爾伯特明顯不自在了起來，警戒地望向他：「他也不需要知道這些。你別對他說什麼奇怪的話。」  
「不用擔心，」伊凡低聲說：「就算有任何壞話也不會是從我這裡傳過去。」  
「我就知道我可以信任你。」基爾笑道，在伊凡的肩膀輕輕搥了一拳。「欸，別擔心路德維希會做什麼背叛我的事，我可是他最重要的家人。」  
「⋯他絕不會背叛你，就跟你絕不會背叛他一樣。」  
「沒錯。」  
  
明明是盛夏天氣，伊凡卻感到一股冰冷的苦澀隨脊椎蔓延全身。他輕輕柔柔地說出接下來的話，像一片雪花，落地後卻如引爆的火藥。「是啊⋯如果將來有ㄧ天小路德維希要跟俄.羅.斯開戰，你也會豪不猶豫的站在他那一邊朝我開槍，不是嗎？」  
  
基爾直直盯著他。「國家之間不會有永遠的結盟。我們都要依照上司的命令行事，這點你也很清楚。」他的語氣波瀾不驚，表情收束成模範軍人獨具的淡漠。  
「即然如此，當初你為什麼要跟我告白？」  
「伊凡⋯？」基爾震驚地望著他。  
「為什麼要讓我抱持期望？為什麼要容許我繼續愛你？」  
  
能和愛人在一起很幸福，也讓他陷入失去這份幸福的恐懼，每一次相聚都在倒數離別。國家的壽命比人類更為漫長，但每次跟對方的離別與敵對都讓伊凡感到恐慌與無助，更別說未來還有無數次這樣的輪迴。他的雙手緊握成拳，感覺胸中的沈悶愈發刺痛。「基爾有想過我們會怎麼結束嗎？既然結果註定招致痛苦，還不如根本不要開始！」  
基爾伯特的下巴繃緊著，眼裡像是隨時會迸出火花，他用力地揪住另一人的米白圍巾：「你就是這麼想的？我們分手會比較好？」  
  
伊凡沈默地推開對方，有一瞬間他以為那位暴躁的青年要出拳揍他了，但基爾伯特被推開後，眼裡雖快速閃過幾種情緒，也沒再試著抓住他。直到他轉身離開時對方都沒有其他動作，就像被石化似的。  
  
伊凡獨自一人走回火車站。火車進站後，他走進其中一間包廂坐下，將臉埋進雙手裡。他知道自己在高傲的日耳曼青年面前是什麼模樣：自私、可笑、幼稚。他想起普.希.金*悲劇的婚姻，相比在現實壓迫下仍對愛不離不棄的詩人，伊凡自己一手摧毀了戀情。就在火車鳴笛響起時，他隱約聽見外面傳來叫喊跟奔跑聲，一個人影衝進了他的包廂。  
  
「蠢蛋！誰說你可以就這樣走掉的！」紅寶石似的眼睛凶猛地瞪著他。  
「這位先生！您沒有買票！」車掌氣喘吁吁地追上來。  
「他是跟我一起來的。」伊凡抬起頭回道，包廂內的氣溫似乎瞬間下降了好幾度，車掌結巴地說記得要在出站時補票錢，匆促離開。  
  
包廂門又關上了，列車在鐵軌上行進的規律運轉聲填滿了他們之間的沈默。  
  
「這是什麼意思？」基爾開口質問道。  
「對不起。」伊凡垂著頭，悶悶地說。  
「笨蛋！你以為這樣說本大爺就會放棄嗎？不管怎樣本大爺都不會收回當年的告白！你聽到了沒？」基爾伯特氣急敗壞地揚起拳頭，但到半路又停下動作，慌張又粗魯的伸手擦拭他的臉頰：「該死的！別哭啊⋯大男人還哭什麼哭！」  
  
雖然伊凡感到呼吸困難，但對方的話又給了他一種新生的能量。他大力抓住對方停留在自己臉上的手腕，信誓旦旦地說：「不管這世界會變成多醜惡⋯我還是想跟你在一起。」  
——就算我將因這份戀愛而粉身碎骨。  
  
基爾露出一個直率的微笑，靠上前讓他們的額頭相抵。「我也是。」他柔聲說。  
  
他們享有一段難能可貴的寧靜時刻：並肩坐著，十指交扣。伊凡慶幸沒有其他人再闖進包廂。  
「基爾在這樣坐下去，就要跟我回聖彼得堡了。」他打趣地說。  
「才不要！」基爾倔強地回道，迴避與他四目交接：「⋯本大爺就坐到柯尼斯堡。」  
伊凡微微彎起嘴角。「希望路德維希在未來能遇到更好的上司，修改那條法律。」他小心翼翼地說。基爾伯特的眼神柔和下來，身子又往他的懷裡靠了靠。「謝謝你。」  
  
多年後，德.意.志帝國改制成威.瑪政府，隨後又換成了納.粹。納.粹執政後，修改了刑法第175條，將同性戀送進集中營。  
  


  
***  
暈黃的燈泡讓狹窄空間顯得曖昧跟憂傷，既像東柏林的桑拿房，又像莫斯科的地下酒吧。這些年只有在這些地方，他們才能毫無顧忌地坦露對彼此的情欲，就像人類一樣。  
  
「那次你的告白還真難看啊！」基爾伯特嘲笑著：「照你那副樣子，就算時間重來多少次本大爺還是會比你早告白——」  
「說起來基爾的告白也很慘烈呢⋯受傷發高燒也不好好在床上休息，只死抓著我的衣角不放——」  
「本大爺才沒有死抓著你的衣角！」  
「不然拿你的日記出來印證？」伊凡笑出聲，他很久沒因為聊過去而開懷地笑了。「那是哪一年？你這邊廢止那條法律的時候。」  
「1957年。布拉金斯基同志，看見了嗎，這可是東邊比西邊又一個領先的地方。」白髮青年露齒而笑，眼裡帶著一種奇異的勝利感。  
  
鐵幕兩邊的政治角力使基爾伯特與路德維希的價值觀漸行漸遠，伊凡本該為此而歡欣，但當那對兄弟在聯合國會議中爭執不下時，他發現自己完全開心不起來。  
  
「你做得很好。」伊凡露出鼓勵的微笑。他沒說的是，紅場那邊沒人真心把那看作是件「進步」的事。蘇.聯法律懲處同性戀，有人遭取消黨籍、關押懲戒、或送進精神治療機構⋯對這些措施的施行，他始終是麻木甚至是冷漠的看著。他在十月革命時流盡了血淚，對人類的情感總多了一層隔閡。  
「不是我的功勞。況且可憐的利特芬*還是被媒體大肆嘲笑——」基爾伯特有一瞬間的失神，身體微乎其微的顫抖著，接著他立刻回神過來：「廢法條不過是第一步，現在的孩子想做更多。就算史.塔.西老想動手動腳，他們還是努力為自己發聲——」  
  
聽到對方提起那所國安機構，伊凡的身體不自主地繃緊，「等等⋯你這裡夠安全？」  
「你不覺得現在才問這問題有點太晚了？」  
伊凡沒有笑。基爾伯特嘆了口氣，揉了揉他的頭髮：「只是開個玩笑⋯放輕鬆點。本大爺的舞廳比教堂還更安全，我認識所有的史.塔.西。」  
  
不知道對方多少次在史.塔.西監控網動手腳，伊凡暗想。「太好了。」他故作輕快的說，想了想，又補充說：「你保護了你的人民。」  
那雙赤紅的眼眸轉了過來，「而你保護了蘇.聯中所有的『國家』。」  
「停。」伊凡生硬地打斷他，感到胸口像被鎖鏈緊束。「別說了。」那是天大的謊言，他只能在中央給出極不合理的決策時出聲維護同類的基本權利。但每個聯邦成員國依然在受傷流血，他對此完全無能為力。  
  
基爾垂下眼神，用雙手捧住他的臉，額頭相抵，這是戰後二十年間他們重新養成的習慣。伊凡伸手抓住對方的肩膀，讓他們的上身緊貼在一起。他可以感覺到對方的心跳聲，劇烈又激昂。  
「要做嗎。」他聽見基爾輕聲地問。  
他們脫下一件件粗劣衣服，坦露身上一條條傷疤。伊凡注意到對方胸口最新一條發紅傷疤是幾年前遭鎮壓的抗爭。他低頭舔拭那條傷疤，引起對方一陣低喘。他們渾身熾熱， 十指交扣，胸膛滲著薄汗劇烈起伏。  
這樣的關係還能維持多久呢？伊凡想著，如果當時早點告白就好了，至少能在時代陷入瘋狂的殺戮漩渦、重重傷害彼此之前，不顧忌旁人眼光地多一點時間相愛。隨後他的思緒在高潮和情慾中被攪成一團亂。直到發洩過後，他才後知後覺的注意到，肩膀沾上的點點濕潤並非出自性事的體液。  
  
「基爾？」他小心的拍撫懷裡人的背脊，擔心自己剛才是否在哪裡越了線。對方將臉埋進他的頸窩不肯抬頭，沙啞的說：「是在跟他談過後我才想通對你的感覺是愛情。」  
「誰？」雖然在問出口前他就幾乎確定答案了。  
「弗烈茨老爹。」  
  
那位帶領普.魯.士成為歐洲列強的國王，基爾伯特・拜爾修米特一生中最崇敬的人類。  
  
「愚蠢的人類，只因為性向不同就將一群人視為魔鬼。」基爾抬起臉，滿臉淚水。  
  
伊凡很羨慕對方，他從未有過人類的家人或朋友，沒辦法理解這份對亡者的思念，與由此延伸出對一群人的關懷。雖然他有過幾任疼愛自己的上司，但他們對他總隔著名為尊敬的距離。革命時一切秩序都崩毀了，他的人民在處決皇室時試圖處決曾作為帝國的自己。  
  
「我很遺憾。」他輕輕的說。  
  
遺憾他們沒早點互通心意，遺憾他們流失的時間，遺憾他們無可挽回的局勢——坍塌的經濟、僵化的體制、狂亂的暴力與呼喊解放的人民反抗聲。  
  
直到基爾伸出手輕抹他的眼角，伊凡才發現自己也流淚了。但他現在很開心。因為他不需再獨自面對這一切，不用再害怕回憶過去時陷入嚴寒的惡夢。即使新時代浪潮即將吞覆他的聯邦，他卻胸口發暖，有著莫名的解脫感。  
  
「基爾，我不知道我未來會變成什麼樣子。」他的聲音微微顫抖，感覺對方也用力抓緊自己。  
「我也是。」  
他們緊擁彼此，像在巨浪中抓住一片浮木。  
  
突然，房間門被撞開，三人跌跌撞撞的闖進來。兩個裸著上身的男人跟一個扮裝皇后。他們發現房間已經被占用時，表情半是尷尬，半是因興致被中斷的錯愕。  
  
「該死的！亨利！都你啦！我就說這裡有人了！」其中一人氣惱地拍打另一人的背。  
「少來！明明是你先說這間可以用的欸！」  
  
兩人推推擠擠著走出門，扮裝皇后走最後，在關門前轉頭對他們抱歉的笑了笑：「抱歉！先生！您們請繼續！」  
門掩上後還可以聽見門外的笑聲，過一陣子房間才真正陷入平靜。  
  
伊凡搖了搖頭：「唉，年輕人。」  
兩人一起大笑出聲。  
  
「拜爾修米特先生，等一下我有這個榮幸邀你跟我共舞嗎？」伊凡問，甚至裝模作樣的眨了下眼。  
基爾伯特牽住對方邀約的手，笑道：「布拉金斯基先生，就算你今天穿錯衣服，但因為本大爺很好心，就勉強陪你跳一首歌好了。」  
  
踏出這個舞廳，就要回歸現實——頹靡的經濟，與緊繃的兩德邊境，但至少這一刻他們還可以沈浸在繽紛的歡慶氣氛中，共享彼此的體溫，再跳一支舞。  
  
  
  
  
(end.)

**Author's Note:**

> 註釋
> 
> *路易斯・卡羅（Lewis Carroll）：《愛麗絲夢遊仙境》的作者  
> *I will Survive：美國歌手葛洛莉亞・蓋納(Gloria Gaynor)在1978年發行的迪斯可舞曲，既是迪斯可金曲，也是酷兒群體的代表歌之一。  
> *何內克(Erich Honecker):GDR最後一任領導人  
> *了不起的宣判：1987年8月11日東德最高法院宣判同性戀應與異性戀享有同等公民權利。  
> *席勒(Friedrich Schiller)：18世紀德國文豪，著作常談到男性間的珍貴情誼  
> *烏爾利克斯(Karl Heinrich Ulrichs) ：19世紀公開出櫃的法律工作者，強力反對德意志帝國沿用普魯士的反同法  
> *普希金(Aleksandr Sergeyevich Pushkin)：19世紀著名的俄國詩人  
> *利特芬（Günter Litfin）：1961年因為試圖穿越柏林圍牆，第一位被駐守圍牆的士兵射殺的平民，又因其性向而被官方媒體污衊。  
> *比教堂還安全：東德同志除罪化後，許多同運參與人士還是長年遭史塔西監控跟找麻煩，社會依然存在許多歧視，但許多教會卻願意支持同志。
> 
>  
> 
> 無意間查到wiki說，東德比西德早廢止反同法，還在1980年代末（圍牆倒塌前）開了第一間國營同性戀迪斯可舞廳，覺得這實在很酷，忍不住就拿來腦補了(艸）我沒查到那間國營舞廳的其他資訊，因此這部分完全是自己腦補…另外，圍牆倒塌當晚是東德第一部同志電影首映日XD  
> 文中酒保名字取自東德同運運動家Jürgen Lemke。
> 
> 親父當阿普的戀愛諮商是我的head canon， 至於為什麼會拖到反拿戰役才告白...因為阿普自己也愛糾結，露開始向南征伐而與普聚少離多，加上親父過世後普消沈好段時間，拖著拖著就打仗了（。


End file.
